deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow vs Reaper
Reaper vs Shadow.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo Too edgy.png|XxxNANOMACHINESONxxX EDGIEST FIGHT EVER BOYS.jpg|Golden-Sans78 You could cut something with this much edge Description DIE DIE DIE DIE! LIFE HAS NO MEANING! CUT MY LIFE INTO PIECES! Interlude Wario: Hello, you rotten people! This season, you're stuck with me, Wario... Eggman: And me, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnick! Today, we have the edgiest Anti-Hero's in gaming! Wario: Reaper, the enemy of Overwatch... Eggman: And Shadow, the ultimate lifeform and a huge pain in my-'' '''Wario: Let's settle this!' Shadow the Edgehog Dr. Eggman: Shadow the Hedgehog was a living organism that my Grandfather, Gerald Robotnick, made. He was made to be the Ultimate Lifeform and to...do...other things...I don't know. Wario: At first he wanted to destroy all of humanity, but then remembered that his friends last words where pretty much don't be a huge jerk. So he stop being said huge jerk. Eggman: Which in unfortunet, because he would have made a great minion to have...(ehem)...being the Ultimate Lifeform, he has Super Human strengh, agility and durability. Wario: It can be upped greatly by removing the weird braclet things on him to give him an even bigger boost, though it tires him out. Hmph, wuss. Eggman: His shoes not only look better then Sonics, but also function as rockets. Using this he can not only catch up to Sonic, but also glide for a bit and can even be used as a weapon. Wario: Then there's his connections to the Chaos Emeralds. He can use them to his advantage in a dozen ways like... *'Freezing Time' *''Throwing energy spears'' *'Boosting his speed' *''Make a force field'' *'Using Chaos Blast' And many others. His most powerful, however, is when he uses them to become Super Shadow. In this form his stats are multiplied by dozens, and can fly even faster then before! Wario: In it, he was able to fight on par with Super Sonic, defeat the Beta Ultimate Lifeform, and along with Sonic and Silver beat up a man-made god! Eggman: Even without it, he's still managed to take on Sonic and Silver one-on-one, destroyed Robots made of steel, lifted a truck, and despite my brilliantness defeated me many times. Wario: However, he has flaws. He has a REALLY bad case of amnisia, he can be tricked, he can only use so much power before having to rest, and Super Shadow runs on rings. Eggman: Oh, and yes: we are aware he also uses guns, but...you know... Wario: Screw that game. Eggman: ...yeah. Well, as much as I hate to admit it, Shadow is a VERY powerful opponent to come across. Shadow: I'm the Ultimate Lifeform...this is who I am! Reaper TBA Pre-Battle TBA Death Battle TBA Results Wiz: The winner is _______. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Overwatch Vs Sonic Themed Death Battles Category:Sega Vs Blizzard Themed Death Battles Category:Goldensans Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs